Geheimen
Geheimen zijn extra elementen in de Submachine Series die niet nodig zijn voor het voltooien van het spel. Ze liggen verborgen om niet op te vallen, zodat het spel uitdagender wordt. Sommige spellen hebben een locatie waar de secrets ingeruild kunnen worden voor extra informatie over het verhaal of hoe het spel gemaakt is. Soms zijn geheimen ook een pagina in een geheime plek. Submachine 4: The Lab Uitzicht van mijn raam Dit is het uitzicht van mijn raam. Ik wist dat ik het ooit zou gebruiken voor een game, omdat het inspirerend was. Dus, het idee van de daken kwam bijna direct wanner ik dacht aan het einde van Submachine 3. Daarom staat er, je zult arriveren in het lab, of ergers in de buurt. Werk Plek Dit is mijn werk plek. Het is fijn om veel plek te hebben op je bureau, groot genoeg voor twee computers en alle rotzooi van de waterverf schilderijen (als je het niet wist ik maak stripboeken, meestal in de waterverf techniek.) Ook dat maar er is nog genoeg plek voor nutteloos rotzooi dat magisch verschijnt pressies nadat ik opgeruimd hebt. Einstein Een trans-dimensionale kat, bekent als Einstein sinds Submachine 2: The Lighthouse. Nou, niet pressies maar het is een goede inspiratie. Scheepswerf Is het niet prachtig. Ik woon bij een scheepswerf en ik heb de mogelijkheid om er na toe te gaan eens in de zoveel tijd. En het is een gigantische verlaten plek vol met machines, oude pijpen, ventielen ect. Misschien moet ik een camera pakken en 1500 fotos maken en een gigantisch spel maken. Oh ja, iemand heeft dat gedaan, ooit 99 kamers gespeeld? Submachine 5: The Root Hoe veel combinaties Zoals we kunnen zien in de afbeelding boven - we hebben niet alles van de root locatie gezien. Een klein deel maar. We hebben twee can de cypher plaat dingetjes, en dat gaf ons de mogelijkheid om 6 locaties te bezoeken. Wacht eens even... Waren er niet 6 is het begin? Kan er iemand mij vertellen hoe veel dat er zijn? Wie kan er mij vertellen hoeveel combinaties we kregen van 6 cypher platen? Iemand? Veel... 3D Puzzel in een 2D ongeving Nou dit is iets wat ik gepland had voor een lange tijd. Sinds Submachine 2 dimensioneel is, (Je kunt boven, benden, rechts en links gaan) Hoe kan ik meer diepte geven aan deze situatie? En hier is mijn poging om dat te creëren. Je kunt dat doen met een centrale kamer om de puzzel in de goede positie te zetten. Met een as van 9 kamers. Je kunt voor eeuwig door gaan, en er is een kamer in het midden. Kaboom. Goede herinneringen Als je het niet opgevallen was, deze puzzel nam deel in een Submachine 2 gedeelte. (Geloof het of niet maar deze deur was in de originele Submachine 2) is bijna hetzelfde als in Submachine 1. Je moet 3 keer draaien in de juiste postie, dan een ventiel dat de pijp verheet, en de puzzel is klaar. Betekent dat ik geen ideeën meer heb? Is dit het einde van mijn creatieve veld? Nee, dit was de intentie. Submachine 6?... Je hebt alle vijf geheimen. Gefeliciteerd! dat betekent dat je een Submachine verslaafde bent en dat je er graag meer wilt spelen. Ik kan je verzekeren dat er nog een komt... Hopelijk dit jaar (2008). Waar gaat deze gigantische kamer naartoe? Ik wil je de buitenkant laten zien van het Submachine Universum, en zijn beveiliging. Tevreden? :D Nog een keer dank u voor het spelen en jij bent geweldig! Submachine 6 Deze geheimen zijn in-game notities van mensen vast in the edge. Betekenis Ik werd hier gestuurd door Murtaugh. Natuurlijk, wie niet? Mijn plan was om de beveiliging eraf te halen, zodat de invasie de kern van het Subnet kan bereiken. Ik wist dat ik niet de eerste was. Ik weet dat er minstens 5 mensen voor mij waren. En dit is waarschijnlijk lastig om te horen, maar je bent vast niet de eerste, dus vast niet de laatste. Murtaugh's spel Ik had nooit kunnen denken dat het spelen van Murtaugh's spel mij hier zou lijden. Ik had nooit gedacht dat ik een keuze moest maken. Ik was alleen orders aan het opvolgen. Op dit moment is het te laat om van partij te veranderen. Voor jou, waarschijnlijk ook. Maar, als je een kans hebt... Vind Liz, ze zal je begeleiden. Als hij de ontdekkingsreiziger is, is zij de oplosser. Thoth Thoth. Leider van: kennis, geheimen, schrijven en Schriftgeleerden.Uiterlijk: een man met het hoofd van een ibis met een palet en een stylus van een schrijver, hij werd ook getoond als een volle ibis, of soms als baviaan. Beschrijving: Thoth is een ongewone god. Andere verhalen plaatsen hem als een zoon van Ra, anderen zeggen dat Thoth zichzelf heeft geschapen door de kracht van de taal.Hij is de schepper van de magie, de uitvinder van het schrift, de leraar van de mens, de boodschapper van de goden (en dus geïdentificeerd door de Grieken met Hermes) en de goddelijke bewaarder en bemiddelaar.Hij was ook een meter en recorder van de tijd. Gebroken portalbericht Portal-prototype 2/32. Portal-prototype ontwikkeld voor transport van onderhoudseenheden tussen verschillende secties van het subnet. Het prototype kwam in contact met de menselijke factor en werd reverse-engineered om mensen te vervoeren. Primaire functie verwijderd. Als een belangrijke factor in de verspreiding van de besmetting werd de portal als een mislukking beschouwd. Submachine 7 Begroeting Welkom bij de super geheime bonussectie. Gefeliciteerd met het vinden van deze plek. Je kunt mijn commentaar lezen over het maken van deze game ... ... Als je de tokens gevonden tenminste...Mateusz Skutnik, december 2010 Drawings Die tekeningen werden door mij gemaakt toen ik architectuur studeerde, ongeveer 12 jaar geleden. Ik hield vast aan deze omdat ze leuk leken en ik dacht dat ik ze op een dag voor iets zou kunnen gebruiken. Nou, wat weet je, ze kwamen terecht in Submachine. Tributes Je vindt veel verwijzingen en kleine eerbetoon aan dingen die ik leuk vind in Submachine-wereld.- Blauwe energielijnen zijn een eerbetoon aan TRON;- dimensie lagen -> Nachtwacht door Sergiei Lukyanienko;- de paddenstoelen -> de Amanita Desing Studio; enzovoort...U kunt proberen meer te vinden en hierover te reageren. ;) Fluorescerend leven Diepzee of diepe grot vormen van leven hebben één ding gemeen: fluorescentie. Het verschijnt in omgevingen zonder zonlicht. Naast een mooie eyecandy past dat concept perfect in het submachine-universum. Tuin in Versailles Dat is natuurlijk een echte tuin. Het is in Versailles, in de buurt van Parijs in Frankrijk. De tuinen van Versailles bezetten een deel van wat eens het Domaine Royal de Versailles was, de koninklijke hof van het kasteel van Versailles. 48̊ 48' 29̋ N, 2̊ 6'30̋ E " Geweldige dingen voor de boeg Murtaugh's karmaportalen verbrijzelen deze dementie, omdat ik je verbrijzelen van wat submachine werkelijk is. In deze aflevering heb ik het gevoel dat ik het verhaal verder heb gepusht dan in een vorige. We versnellen de dingen, er zijn nog maar 3 afleveringen te gaan ... Geweldige dingen zijn voor ons. Fijne feestdagen iedereen. Mateusz Skutnik, 15 December 2010. = en:Secret ru:Секреты es:Secretos Categorie:Items en objecten